Different Situations
by sakuraharuno101
Summary: About some of the Inuyasha couples, like Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kagura, Rin and Kohaku! Read and see if you like it!


Ok, guys, this is my very first actual fan fiction, so go easy on the revising and do not flame. Tell me if it's too gushy, etc.; I will try my best to fix it in the next chapter. The plot is a bit, well, not too real; bear with me. Let's just assume Rin and Kohaku know each other (which they do, the episode just hasn't aired yet) and that Naraku isn't possessing Kohaku. So read and review and tell me what you think! P.S I don't own Inuyasha.... sobAsita-chan

Sango hurled her boomerang angrily at Miroku, not caring whether he was hurt or not, simply to cause him as much pain as possible.

"I…." Sango yelled, "hate you, houshi-sama!" she swung her Hiraikotsu even harder at the poor Miroku, who was desperately trying to dodge its attacks. He was holding his hands out, trying to comfort the enraged Sango.

"Sango, I…" he stuttered, backing away into a corner of the deep forest they were in. She ignored him and continued with the bashing attempts.

"Houshi-sama, I can't believe you would do this to me," Sango said angrily. Her clothes were spattered with blood from her fruitless efforts to kill Miroku, while his were dampened with sweat.

"Sango, I didn't mean to do that," Miroku tried again.

"It's too late to apologize!" Sango yelled and hit Hiraikotsu at his waist as hard as her energy could allow. Miroku felt himself fainting. His last words of consciousness were, "I love you Sango. I do."

Kagome slapped Inuyasha on the cheek furiously.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you and your two-timer self!" she spat. Inuyasha looked at her with surprise and confusion.

"But I love Kikyo…" he stuttered. Then he realized his mistake. "I'm sorry Kagome, I won't do it again! I…" he cried, as Kagome ran crying into the forest.

"I hate you, Inuyasha!" she sobbed as she left, " and I hope you go to hll with that clay woman!" Inuyasha growled with agony and tore at himself.

"What did I do wrong?" he thought madly as he looked after the crying Kagome. Then he saw HER. Kikyo was watching Inuyasha and Kagome from afar, on a high hilltop, her bow and arrow at rest; she looked sad, with tears in her eyes as well. Inuyasha could practically read her thoughts.

"Inuyasha, I love you, that's true. But we can never truly love each other like before, and you must let go of your feelings toward me; we are now only friends. No longer lovers," she was thinking, and then she turned away into the fog and mist.

Sesshomaru and Kagura were alone on the mountain, with Rin sitting with Kohaku somewhere else and Jaken out of the way. They were holding hands, looking at each other passionately. Sesshomaru brushed Kagura's hair out of her eyes, and she smiled happily.

"Sesshomaru, I almost forget about Naraku and my heart when I'm with you," she breathed. Sesshomaru gave a half-smile (all the serious youkai could manage), and replied, "I love you Kagura; let's forget about it for good." But the demon woman shook her head helplessly. "Oh Sesshomaru, don't you understand? Naraku can kill me with one movement of his hand, for I come from his body." She sighed angrily, but still looked at Sesshomaru with kindness. His deep purple eyes consumed her soul almost entirely.

"Kagura, I feel…. warm," he said confusedly. She merely laughed, however.

"Oh, you cold demon; don't you know what love is?" she joked. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows together and thought about it. He'd felt that way about Rin, but differently, like he wanted to protect her. With Kagura it was different. She was not a person to protect, but to hug and show emotions to. She was love itself (to him anyway). Sesshomaru put his arms around Kagura's waist and brought her close to him.

"Kagura, I don't want to let go," he whispered. Kagura smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, thinking that if she were ever to die, Sesshomaru would be broken-hearted.

Rin looked at Kohaku with innocent eyes and was surprised to find him looking back at her. She smiled; he grinned awkwardly. She leaned on him; he leaned back.

"Kohaku-kun, do you love me?" Rin asked sheepishly, looking sideways at him. His cheeks flared red and he stumbled on his words.

"Um…. I dunno - I mean, um yeah I guess so; eh, no I think AGH!!!" he yelled wildly. Kohaku took a deep breath. "Rin-chan, I love you very much. But isn't it a bit too early for-," he was interrupted.

"Ah, Kohaku-kun, I love you too! We are good friends, aren't we?" Rin asked happily. Kohaku sighed as he realized Rin was talking innocent love. He smiled contentedly, grateful that Rin hadn't yet learned real love. After all, she was only seven.

"Rin, when we get older, what are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm gonna be together with you! Like Sesshomaru and Kagura."

"Eh? I… didn't know that."

"Well, I wanna be with you forever and ever!"

"I love you more than myself, Rin."

Kohaku gave Rin a small hug. She giggled in response, and he laughed.

That's the end of the first chapter! So once again, read and review! Thanx!


End file.
